Samurai vs Zombies Wiki
Samurai-vs-zombies-wiki.jpg|Samurai vs Zombies Defense Wiki Samurai-vs-zombies.jpg|SvZ Defense 71+5TziGfvL.jpg|Samurai vs Zombies SvZ Defense.jpg|Samurai vs Zombies Defense 81nW6BubjsL.png|App Icon screen568x568-1.jpeg|New iPhone Graphics screen568x568.jpeg|Choose your side Screenshot.109448.1000002.jpg|Upgrade your allies and charms Screenshot.109448.1000003.jpg|Upgrade your abilities Screenshot.jpg|Upgrade your hero screen568x568-2.jpeg|Play as the zombies screen568x568-3.jpeg|New undead minions screen568x568-4.jpeg|Amazing zombie abilities Screenshot.109448.1000005.jpg|Amazing zombie abilities J26E7A4G95btfH8f.jpg|Samurai vs Zombies Defense 2 816DpiyADfL.png|App icon xntWXnLcRhKAYED8.jpg|Improved Defenses mxruzGPfZnOGIquz.jpg|New upgrades ORYR22GB8rZyFHBo.jpg|Hundreds more waves mIEz3WUz56pjGWpQ.jpg|New Hero-Daimyo Welcome to the Samurai vs Zombies Wiki This wikia is about a game created by Glu.com. The are 2 versions of this game and the second is a continuation of the 1st. Reviews of the game can be found here. I do not have access to the Samurai vs Zombies 2 game at this time, but i have submitted all info for Samurai vs Zombies 1 here: SvZ Database. If you would like to become an admin and/or edit this wikia, consult me, Summoner O' Death, or the creator, Zhu Huong Ng. This wikia is only halfway under construction, (thanks to me), and we are in dire need off editors. Also, Summoner O' Death told me that making the graphs more user friendly would be good, so if you can help with that, that would be wonderful. We also need advertisement to help this wikia to grow. Thanks for all your help. Version 1 Available on the Apple App Store, the Google Play Store, the Mac App Store, the Windows App Store, and the Amazon App Store. There are 2 modes: Classic Mode and Zombie's Rising. Description Play as the heroic Samurai and defend your village against hordes of attacking zombies! Recruit allies and build defenses to stop them! Story The empress feared the zombie invasion. To protect her people, she forged her soul with a sacred gate, creating a protective shield. In order for the empress to survive, the zombie invasion must be repelled! You must protect the saced gate to save her! Features STRATEGIC GAMEPLAY: set up your defenses against hordes of zombies! WORK WITH ALLIES: get some help in the store with farmers, warriors, archers and much more! WIN BIG IN MINI GAMES: play Pachinko to earn rare items! UPGRADE YOUR SAMURAI: Become more powerful by acquiring better weapons, defenses and magical abilities! Classic Mode Regular Items *Hero *Sword *Bow *Leadership *Warding Bell *Village Bowmen Abilities *Katana Slash *Summon Lightning *Lethargy *Divine Intervention *Summon Tornado *Troop Trample Allies *Farmer *Sword Warrior *Bowman *Spear Warrior *Panzer Samurai *Priest *Nobunaga *Spear Horseman Special Allies *Frostie the Bowman *Assassin *Riflesmith *Swordsmith *Takeda Shingen Zombies *Hopping Torso *Light Zombie *Heavy Zombie *Nobusuma *Zombie Spearman *Zombie Archer *Ghost Ronin *Zombie Horseman *Demonic Healer *Oni *Possessed Lantern *Taiko Drummer *Undead Minstrel *Wanyudo *Tengu *Spider Lady *Zombie Shogun *Zombie Panzer Samurai *Zombie Farmer *Zombie Assassin *Zombie Nobunaga *Zombie Frostie the Bowman *Zombie Rifleman *Zombie Takeda Shingen *Giant Zombie Panzer Samurai *Giant Zombie Farmer Charms Packs/Consumables Waves 'Zombie's Rising' Regular Items *Hero *Sword *Bow *Brains *Hell Gate *Legion on the Loose *Death from Above *Undeath Special Abilities *Life Steal *Night of the Dead *Grave Hands *Lethargy *Raise Dead *Zombie Dragon Zombies *Hopping Torso *Zombie *Zombie Spearman *Zombie Archer *Ghost Ronin *Zombie Horseman *Demonic Healer *Oni *Possessed Lantern *Undead Minstrel *Spider Lady *Zombie Shogun Special Zombies *Necromancer Allies *Farmer *Sword Warrior *Bowman *Spear Warrior *Panzer Samurai *Priest *Nobunga *Spear Horseman *Farmer on Stilts *Shield Samurai *Rocket Farmer *Explosive Cart *Frostie the Bowman *Assassin *Inspirer (Looks like Swordsmith) *Takeda Shingen *Village Bowmen *Warding Bell Charms Packs/Consumables Waves Version 2 Available on the Apple App Store, the Google Play Store, and the Amazon App Store. In this version, there are 5 heroes, but no zombie's rising mode. Description The Samurai is back... and he’s brought friends! Play as the heroic Samurai, the deadly Kunoichi Assassin, and the stalwart Armored Ronin to defend your village against even nastier hordes of brutal zombies and demons! Recruit allies, build defenses, and recover sacred Artifacts to stop them! Story The shogun was dead and they thought they were safe. They were wrong. The horde was stronger than ever! A new menace has kidnapped the empress and trapped her soul in the sacred gate. One man alone would fall in the face of such evil, but a team can stand against it! Features Recruit exciting new allies and set up your defense against hordes of zombies! Expand your defense by unlocking powerful new heroes! Steal Artifacts from your friends (or enemies!) to complete collections and gain big rewards! Become more powerful by acquiring better weapons, defenses, and magical abilities! Heroes Some heroes are required for certain waves. Each hero has their own special abilities, weapons of melee and range, and health. All Heroes *Mystery Box *Masterful Skill *Sacred Gate *Village Bowmen *Warding Bell *The Pit Abilities *Explosive Cart *Reinforcements *Summon Tornado *Troop Trample Ronin- Slow; 4 Ally Spots *Health *Leadership *Sword *Armor Abilities *Divine Wind *Thunderstrike Kunoichi- Fast; 4 Ally Spots *Health *Leadership *Blades *Daggers Abilities *Dagger Barrage *Flash Bomb Samurai- Average; 5 Ally Spots *Health *Leadership *Sword *Bow *Heroic Mount Abilities *Katana Slash *Summon Lightning Daimyo- 5 Ally Spots *Health *Leadership *Sword *Pistol Abilities *Set Trap *Inspire Sorceress- 3 Ally Spots *Health *Leadership *Staff *Fireball Abilities *Soul Burn *Mystic Flame *Repel *Dragon Protector Allies Each ally has a master version. *Farmer *Sword Warrior *Farmer on Stilts *Bowman *Spear Warrior *Sheild Warrior *Rocket Farmer *Handmaiden *Panzer Samurai *Priest *Nobunaga *Horse Master *Spear Horseman *Zato Swordsman *Assassin *Riflesmith *Swordsmith *Takeda Shingen *Rocky T'man *Horse Master Zombies *Light Hopping Torso *Light Zombie *Nobusuma *Heavy Zombie *Komusou *Ghost Ronin *Chochinobake *Akaname *Unstoppable Zombie *Necromancer *Nio Guardian *Oni *Wanyudo *Onmoraki *Taiko Drummer *Tengu *Elite Hopping Torso *Onibaba *Harionago *Jorogumo *Amanojaku *Shogun *Shuten Doji Multiplayer mode Battle against others to win artifacts. Win all 5 artifacts of a collection to get an upgrade for battle. Collections *Tea *Sushi *Horse *Enemy *Sword *Bow *Banner *Amulet *Flower *Armor Category:Zombie Category:Enemies Category:Zombies Category:Browse Category:Heroes Category:Samurai vs Zombie Defense Category:Samurai vs Zombie Defense 2 Category:Wikis